Love is like a knife: Sweeney Todd
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: Short-story about Sweeney and Toby.  Sweeney POV and Turpin POV  Toby is 14 and Anthony is same age nothing graphic but violence, language, blood and slight romance between a few characters
1. Elixir Boy: Intro

**A/N: A little maybe two to three shot of Sweeney and Toby. Toby is 14 in this not much older than he was before just a bit older so it doesn't seem so weird. Some violence, blood and language, I don't know about sexual yet. SWEENEY'S POV**

**::**

**The Elixir Boy**

There he was, standing up on that stage down yonder. I knew it had to be some sort of scam, some sort of product that would surely kill someone yet I couldn't stay away. The boy stood there, a tattered mess of course with a nice bowler hat.

I wondered to myself of how a boy like him in such a condition could have a perfect bowler hat like that on top of his head.

I didn't really mind what he had to say but whatever words slipped passed seemed to sound so full of pretend enthusiasm and joy. That boy wasn't truly happy; he wasn't even truly excited. He looked to be more pained and hurt than anything:

"_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit_

_And it's filled with people who are filled with shit!_

_And the vermin of the world inhabit it!"_

London was definitely filled with shit; nothing in this old world made sense to me. As the boy continued his rampaging speech, I was astonished by what horrid smells conjured up in a cloud just below my nostrils. What was that horrible stench? Death-no death smelled nothing like this, fear-not any fear I know, piss definitely human piss and…and ink?

The woman to the side eyed me. I knew she knew what I smelled; I turned to look over to my right. "Pardon me, ma'am, what's that awful stench?" I wondered, cringing as so.

The woman to the left acknowledged me; "Are we standing near an open trench?" she started to look around at all the surroundings while some people talked quietly. I looked over her way then stood erect as once before. "Are we standing near an open trench?" I repeated staring at the woman next to me.

Lovett leaned over a man: "Pardon me, sir, what's that awful stench?" she asked the strange man beside her. I didn't bother and returned to my usual thing. While I stood there in the crowd listening to the boy give us all his speech, I noticed the terribly strong eye contact. The boy must have been dumbfounded or even saddened by what I knew was true. Lovett handed me a bottle of the strange concoction. "What is this?" I admitted, backing away from the strong stench.

"What is this?" Lovett close beside me repeated. I took another smell, just to make sure. "Smells like piss." I backed away suddenly, and Lovett took it back. "Smells like ew!" she seemed to be startled by the disturbing aroma.

I snatched the bottle back from her. "Looks like piss." I hissed, between gritted teeth. Lovett put a hand over my shoulder. "Wouldn't touch it if I were you, dear!" she carefully reminded me. I knew it was piss; I put the cork back in and rose my brows. "This is piss, piss with ink!" and handed it back.

**.**

**.**

I turned back to the boy. What was his problem—his eyes found me where ever I seemed to wonder. I made an attempt to look away, yet the child wouldn't give up. So I stood there, waiting to see what would happen next.

**::**

**E/N: Was it good? It is going to be another short-story thing, but it's about Sweeney and Toby. I hope it didn't seem out of character?**


	2. Part I

**A/N: Second chapter already…Did I mention that I am skipping through a bit of scenes from the movie so if it doesn't seem in order that's why. (NOTE: not all scenes from the movie are in this…it is a work of fiction)**

**::**

**The Elixir Boy: Part I**

I looked down upon the boy for the fifth time today. He was passed out on the rug in Mrs. Lovett's pie shop near the fireplace again.

I just stood there thinking about what I did. I killed that boy's watcher, that boy's guardian-hell the boy didn't even seem to like Daniel anyway. The poor child had scars covering almost every inch of his body…that I never understood.

But now as I look down at him, all I see is a tired little boy, so young and naïve, dirty yet also very cute clinging to a half-drunk bottle of Gin.

I move one step closer, hoping the sound of my shoes weren't a disturbance and bent to a knee, to slip that bottle right from his hands. I put my hand on the mouth of the bottle and began to pull. Voilà, I did it with ease. The boy never stirred nor spoke, it was relief.

**.**

Before leaving the warm room, I stood up and turned around to find Mrs. Lovett and her rolling pin. She didn't seem happy or pleased by the look she was giving. "Mr. T, go have yourself a nice warm pie—just leave the boy alone. He's had enough." She told me but I was never the one to listen to anybody especially a woman, yet I found myself looking back at the boy and I left.

As I walked down the hall, I continued to think; about Daniel. He was such a sweet, sweet boy. Always ready to work and always ready to smile.

He always adored and admired everything I did in that Barber shop…he was also so young and very naïve…and very poor. What a poor fool he was to come back—what a fool.

As the sky grew dark over London, something within me seemed to grow with it; something diabolical and something demonic. The pain was over; it's been over years ago-centuries ago. I have died long ago and now I have returned as a demon. I can no longer feel the same emotions as these poor fools, that's why I am the Demon barber of Fleet Street.

I am no longer real.

**.**

But he is so very young. So young and naïve-

Wandering around my mind a bit longer, Mrs. Lovett returned to me and put down the pin. "He drank too much." She said. I sat at the table, listening to her words, hunched over as so, I stare down at the dirt crusted underneath my fingernails.

"The boy is fine." I reassured her in some sort of tone that scared her. She didn't even dare come closer afterwards but one thing I knew that she was doing was looking, staring at me with those large brown eyes of hers.

I couldn't help but fidget. It bothered me being stared for so long. It seemed like she wanted to tell me something. "I am going to the market, will you please watch over the shop for me, Mr. T." she said carefully, trying not to make any mistakes. I looked up at her with my eyes. "And Toby" I wondered, fiddling with my two thumbs.

"Don't lay a finger on him Mr. T, he's such a good boy." With that, Mrs. Lovett left with a few coins in her apron and her hands covered in flour. I watched her leave from the window and then stared back at the bottle of golden Gin in front of me. I waited and waited before finally making my decision. I grabbed the bottle, popped the cork and took down a long gulp.

.

It was pitch dark by the time Mrs. Lovett returned and it was raining.

When she walked in, I saw the pain and anger that held within those dark eyes of hers. She was soaked from head to toe and all I did was stare.

"Well that was a big waste of time." She said to me, out of breath and in a hurry for something. "Where is Toby?" she asked and all I did was shrug. I knew she didn't really like that answer…no one did. "Oh Mr. T I guess I will go after him myself." She was still out of breath and she raced upstairs hoping to find the boy.

I had no idea he was going to find him—I had no idea.

**::**

**E/N: Well here it is! Was it good…was it good! Well reviews or no reviews I am still continuing this cause I myself like it! ENJOY**


	3. Part II

**A/N: Nothing much to say but read and enjoy! **

**::**

**Elixir Boy: Part II**

I hoped he would never find him-but he did. He wasn't such a naïve boy as I thought. Once I made it upstairs into the shop I knew I wouldn't be able to say a word to the boy, since my tongue was twisted and my head was a babbled mess.

Mrs. Lovett placed her hands on the boy's shoulders and I looked over in their direction. I was suddenly lost in confusion.

"Where is Signor?" Toby the child asked, holding onto what was left of him, a hat and a nice pair of white gloves and a cane. He seemed more upset than I would have thought.

Lovett looked in my direction but we both had nothing to say. Toby looked up at the two of us; before we ran out of time, Lovett stepped forward to meet the boy's eyes and made up some untruthful story about how he ran off and didn't come back. Didn't fool me and I carefully studied the boy and it definitely didn't fool the boy either.

What a smart child he is.

"You want another meat pie, love?" Lovett chimed in again, breaking the terrorizing silence that bound us together. I felt relieved like a weight has been lifted from me.

I must get rid of that body and quickly before the boy actually does find him.

**.**

Already passed midnight on the grandfather clock as I sat in the only lounge seat settling stiff and tense, letting my eyes gaze grimly, graze unholy into the burning flames of which has my soul become. Fingertips dig deep into the soft upholstered body of the arm rest, only causing more pain.

I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes. I let my head fall back slowly and I opened my lips, only to take in a few slow breaths.

The warm air terrorized my lungs; the smoke burned like the pits of hell scraping down my raw throat every time I inhaled. I was so used to the pain it was like normal to me.

Out of the blue, the small boy stepped into sight, his shadow dancing exotically on the walls as he moved closer towards me. I felt his presence and I could smell his skin. His dirt covered skin and alcoholic breath. "What do you want?" I asked, sitting in the same old position as moments ago. He inched even closer and that's when my eyes peeled open.

He seemed to get startled by my awakening. "Can I have some more gin, please?" he asked me in that sweet, childish accent of his that drove any man wild to have. Before answering the boy, I just sat there, staring blankly at him.

He blinked a few times yet I haven't even blinked once. "Why are you asking me…I don't care." I told him with a scowl on my lips. I honestly didn't care what that child does or what he has done or is even going to do. He wasn't my child and was never going to be. As I fidgeted more in my seat, I looked back into the flames, while that boy stood there.

"Thank you sir." He said full of terrible excitement. I sighed to myself and was once at home when that child left my presence. I didn't really know if I should admire that child for his swiftness and well understanding of things, or that I should just blame him for knowing too much—that young boy had charm and was very intelligent for his age; he just reminded me all too well of myself.

As Toby wandered into the other room, possibly to help Mrs. Lovett with her pies, I continued to sit, still stiff and tense as moments ago.

How could I let a little child get to me—I couldn't possibly let a little boy of only 14 get the better of me…or maybe just maybe I was somehow falling in deep admiration for the boy.

**.**

As the rain grew stronger, so did my heartbeat. Mrs. Lovett entered the warm room with Toby. I thought I told them to leave me alone-or at least I have made thoughts about it.

It didn't seem that long ago that Toby was in this very room standing beside me, but now he was fast asleep in Mrs. Lovett's arms. She carefully placed the little boy on the couch far behind the seat at which I was sitting in and I continued to gaze.

My arms suddenly went limp, my eyes went heavy and my head fell back hard.

I was suddenly very exhausted as if I had been hit upside the head with a very large mallet of some sort or maybe the Gin was tainted. Mrs. Lovett creeped carefully towards me, I could feel every move she made grow on me. But I was so surprisingly tired I could barely move a muscle.

So instantaneously I had dozed off and wandered off into another world.

**::**

**E/N: If you readers can tell, Sweeney is starting to like Toby more and more after every chapter…I hope you like and continue to read!**


	4. Part III

**A/N: Hm nothing much more to say again but just read to find out!**

**::**

**Elixir Boy: Part III**

I opened my eyes and they burned in a blazing fury. What time was it and why was the fireplace still lit? I moved in my seat and my body ached; every last muscle in my body went into a crazy frenzy I could barely even control it.

I sat up carefully but with every last move, I felt a breathtaking pain hit the middle of my back, clearly knocking the wind free from my lips. "Mr. Todd?" all I heard and with that I sat back down, melted heavy into the seat beneath me and continued to gaze at the fire.

What did this child want again-damn!

I definitely felt his presence; his strong aurora distracted me from the radiating glow of the fire and before the boy had time to respond to this unacceptable silence, I pursed my lips and growled deeply in the back of my throat. "What do you want boy, you are wasting my time." I realized how hard I spoken seeing that the boy didn't respond right after. My fingers dug deep into the arms of the chair, the dirty nails scraping downwards in an old fashioned crazy way.

I felt his eyes, I felt them burn into me and I felt them burn straight through me. Why did I feel this way…why must I feel this way?

He angered me to the bone. I would much adore placing my silver beauty to his little pale neck and drag the blade softly across. Just the thought of it brought me shivers.

**.**

Where was the stupid woman, where was she when I really needed her-needed her to remove this annoying child from my presence before I lost all sense of control that raged within me.

"What do you WANT!" I spat at the boy, leaving the chair all together and eyes filled with hunger and fury. I felt scared…scared that I could have possibly hurt that child—at least what was left of his feelings but who was I, Sweeney Todd to care about a helpless individual like him anyway.

I looked into his dark eyes and saw the pain he was feeling at the time and I felt my body tremble. "I brought you this…sir." He carefully and extremely cautiously pulled out a glistening object from what was left of his torn, tattered jacket and held it out to me with massive eyes. As I looked down upon the object, I reached out to pull back the cloth and what I saw mesmerized me.

I didn't have any words to say to the kid.

Instead of taking it like I should've, I backed up from the child and stood before the warm fire. Toby's eyes burned through me again and it made me jolt. What was wrong with him…why couldn't he just leave me-just go away and never return.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, sir…I will leave." He spoke, his voice all ragged and shaky I just had to smile at his unoffending childish way.

My eyes wondered down from the fire and stared down at the blank space between my shoes. "No…I called out to the wandering boy and before he left, he turned around as did I.

It startled me in a way to find the boy's eyes on me so heavy and so tight. I swallowed the warm liquid building upon my tongue only to choke. I attempted to hide it from the child but there was no possible way when it all happened so fast.

He stared and that little smile spreading smoothly over his lips distracted me and grabbed my attention before I could even regain myself again.

"What is it sir?" He asked me in that lovely accent of his, so strongly and well pronounced. That's when the dirty broad walked in.

Her hands fell to her hips and her head fell to the right, hitting her shoulder. I felt my brow twitch and I stare at her. "I am going to the market, want to join me deary?" she gazed upon me although she was mainly talking about the boy before me. I felt uneasy at the moment and I held both of my hands together to erase it all.

The child nodded and I stepped in.

"No…he would like to stay back with me and do some chores around here." I produced the most awkward faux smile ever in my time and I looked down at the boy. He seemed to be in a daze. He didn't know which to do…but after a minute or so he chose me. Out of sweet and very lovely Mrs. Lovett he chose me-what a stupid, naïve little child.

Lovett gave me a confused stare and shrugged it off. She turned around and headed for the front door.

Toby watched her leave, almost begging her to come back. "Toby." I looked at the boy and moved close, until I knew he was in perfect range to rustle or even touch his dirty locks of curled hair.

Once I touched him, he squirmed backwards.

I didn't understand although I did. I wasn't a friendly man…anymore. The friendly, sweet, kind man everyone loved was gone and long dead. Not attempting to longer touch the boy's hair I returned to my chair. The boy of course followed.

I didn't even turn to look over a shoulder at him. He was a little bugger and beginning to get on my last nerve but the boy was too cute to fuss about. As I bent over to sit down, the boy stood beside me watching as I sunk in slowly. Such a sweet, sweet boy and yet so vulnerable to my evil doings…oh how I wanted to grab him tight and sink the blade deep into his throat and watch the heavy rubies drop.

It boiled inside of me.

What was I to do…I knew I couldn't murder the child-that wasn't right and I knew Lovett would flip and possibly chase me around with her rolling pin after that performance.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking those thoughts.

**::**

**E/N: There…here is another chapter. Reviews are totally welcome!**


	5. Sailor Boy: Part I

**A/N: Here is my next upcoming chapter. This one will be Judge Turpin's POV and this might get a bit mature than the last. Let me just tell you that he makes an encounter with Anthony Hope.**

**::**

**Sailor Boy: Part I**

She was gone. It was for her own good yet this young man continued to wander down my pathway and stand at my doorstep. I didn't fully understand; what could he want if Johanna wasn't no longer around?

He knocked again and my loyal assistant answered the door with a grin.

I stood behind, watching. He held up his cane and whipped the end right at the boy's bobbing 'Adam's apple'. "Beadle, don't." I stopped him before he could even ever threaten the boy with a hand on his shoulder. He turned his eyes to me and the determination on his face disappeared as fast as it had come. I swallowed quietly and let Beadle walk passed me into the little study.

The young man gazed up at me with wondrous blue eyes that were filled with much terror and fear. I smiled inside; the child finally knew his place in line. "Come in." I offered him, pulling him inside with a wave of my hand.

He didn't acknowledge me. Not until Beadle appeared behind my shoulder breathing down my neck. He took one step inside and held his eyes locked onto mine at all times it seemed.

My heart was beginning to beat once again. My love Johanna was gone but that was no reason to not fall for another. I cleared my throat, my raw throat and led him into my study. I noticed Beadle right away from the corner of my eye. Without the boy really comprehending what I was doing, I motioned the man to leave my presence-it was the only thing I had to do to get the young boy alone. "Why don't you let Johanna come back…please?" the boy dropped his books so suddenly all I could do was bend over and attempt to collect every last one but as I knew I would, I grabbed him by his shoulders, pinched my thumbs deep and held him tight against the bookshelves.

He wasn't allowed to say another word. I have never thought I would get this close to him again; to have this wonderful opportunity again.

"I will not return her for your pleasure!" I growled, spitting in the process, pinching my thumbs even deeper. I felt the boy beneath my fingers shake.

Rage grew stronger within me-it burned like the fiery pits of hell. The crazy intentions burned through my mind. Anthony spoke no more… "Take your hands off!" the boy wiggled and at first succeeded at doing so.

But before the boy could escape the manor, Beadle came around a corner and forced his arms around Mr. Hope's waist. I stood in a flustered manner, patting down my clothing that was distraught from all the running around, glaring at the young sailor. "Leave me alone-get off!" we both noticed the boy's struggle. I walked toward Beadle who held the boy securely.

"You shouldn't worry so much dear boy." I entered his space more and more looking into Beadle's dreary eyes then into those blue pools of terror. I felt his terror; I felt it radiate onto me and his sadness. He was scared and I saw it.

It drove me wild. "Pl-please sir, don't …don't hurt me I mean no harm I swear" He continued to shake and tremble. Those wild jerks distorted my vision making it much more confusing to pay attention. I was a 58 year old man which didn't help my current vision any more. I crept even impossibly closer until I was in reach of him enough for my warm palm to fall onto his cheek.

My eyes wandered; admiring his beauty, admiring his youth. He was young but also very much old. He was a lovely young man age of only 18, what gorgeous features and gorgeous shape.

Beadle still held onto the boy but not with so much strength as once before. His face was still distorted; scared and afraid.

**.**

"He's not so scared now, Turpin." The round man caught my attention but my hand remained upon his cheek. He smirked and buried his crooked nose into the boy's lovely blond waves.

He jerked at that, attempting to move but I stood in place of the boy and pulled Beadle's arms free from his body all together. "Don't look so scared my boy…you're so-so pure and so beautiful." I managed to slip from my drying lips and gave them a quick once over with my tongue. He looked uneasy still and it worried me. He didn't love me—he was just like Johanna.

"Get him out of here." I gave up on him and took my hand back turning my back to him. Mr. Bamford took the boy tightly by the arms and took him out the back way.

.

I knew he beat him again…I heard him whimper and cry. What was I to do?

**::**

**E/N: Just a slight change…was it okay? Please some reviews are much appreciated! I love them! I hope they weren't OOC**


	6. Sailor Boy: Part II

**A/N: Well here is yet another one again Judge Turpin's POV not much to warn you about though. Just read and hopefully enjoy. I try my best! Just please tell me if anyone gets out of character**

**::**

**Sailor Boy: Part II**

I sit in my study with another one of my collection of books laid out across my chest as I leaned back into the deep rogue leather of the chair.

My head was in a daze and my vision was a mess. How long was I dreaming-how long was I asleep?

As I situated myself into the upright position I removed the book from my torso and closed it laying it on top of the desk before me. My heart was racing and my palms were already cold and clammy. What was the reason for all these disturbances?

After searching my little study, I realized I was the only one here. Mr. Bamford seemed to have retired for the night before I even awoke. What silent relief. I swallowed what was left in my mouth and rubbed the stubble on my face then I remembered what Beadle told me. No woman enjoys a man with stubble-that didn't apply to me much. My love Johanna was put in the asylum; locked away from the world and the crazed lustful men that populated it.

Who was I to love now?

.

I entered my bedroom and closed the door. I walked toward the bathroom and took a gander at myself in the golden framed mirror.

I barely noticed myself, seeing this exact mirror hasn't been cleaned in over a year now, but staring into the glass, I stroked my jaw again and felt the tremendous amount of stubble covering every inch. I glared and left the enclosed room.

I took in a deep breath and paced the room, staring at the ends of my boots. I was lost in thought and miraculously thought of that young man-that young sailor and his blue eyes that had once gander at my lovely Johanna with childish thoughts. I could feel his eyes on me, stare deep through to my soul. I raised my arm only to place my hand over my heart.

These thoughts attacked me in some disturbing way. They brought me pain but they wouldn't leave my mind.

I couldn't see that boy again-never again!

He was like a buzzing bee that never left-that constantly buzzed in my ear yet he seemed so gentle and so young like a little butterfly resting on the silkiest rose petal.

He had to have learned his lesson- although I still had to learn mine. I couldn't love anyone after Johanna-but I did.

**.**

**.**

As morning reached its time in the far distance, I stare out my window from my bedroom at the cloudy skies.

Why must the sun rise when it never brought warmth? It didn't make much sense at all. I didn't sleep and I didn't yawn.

The only night I couldn't sleep through-it seemed strange for me. I would never stay up an entire night like this unless I was lost in deep thought.

Before I could pry my eyes away from the window, there was a soft knock in the back of my mind. I knew it wasn't in my thoughts and turned to listen more. It must be the naïve little sailor again-he would never learn.

I stood before the front door waiting to see if he had already left; but I stayed just to make sure I missed no knocks.

My heart began to pump again. Those feelings returned. I reached out with a trembling hand and opened the door. Surprisingly it wasn't the child. I was much relieved yet also upset to see that round rat-faced man standing where Mr. Hope was supposed to.

"Oh Mr. Bamford, come in." I offered fairly calmly and he stepped inside with a nice smile. I just knew he had something to say, something to tell me as soon as I closed the door and I turned around to find him holding onto his cane with an unexplainable expression. I thought to myself long enough and headed into the study once more. "What is it Beadle?" I wondered with my back to him as I put the book back into its rightful spot on the well-organized shelf.

He didn't speak right away which bothered me some. "What is it that you had to tell me?" I became uneasy and flustered looking over my shoulder at the man.

He licked his lips and leaned his hefty body against the far wall. "The boy is looking for Johanna—he's told me he was in love with her, my lord." Was all he had to say before I turned back around and melted into a complete state of shock and silence. I was more than crushed—I felt terrible.

My love for Johanna never died but my new love for Mr. Hope grew stronger. I couldn't let this happen. They wouldn't dare have a happy ending-I won't let it happen.

By the time the late afternoon hit, I left with Beadle to the market. Wasn't really overly crowded this time of day yet it was still a bit hard to walk through.

I looked to my right at Beadle and we went our separate ways. We never did stay together in crowds like these. I was the kind of man that enjoyed being alone, not all the time-yet it was nice to have my own time to myself.

Maybe the boy hadn't left yet—maybe he was waiting, waiting for a man like me to come along. Walking through the crowds, my eyes wandered every which way in hope to find the boy but no luck so far. I cursed inside but wouldn't even dare to stop moving for a second. These folk here were crazy and would kill a man just for stopping in the middle of such a big crowd like this.

I began to breath heavy and my fingers were trembling. I wanted to find him-I needed to find him.

He wasn't in sight at all. He took my heart with him—never again to be found.

**::**

**E/N: Okay you can be honest-how was that? It seemed a bit awkward to me in a way. Well I am still on my way to another update…so enjoy**


	7. Sailor Boy: Part III

**A/N: My final chapter to this story but don't worry I am planning on a lovely little sequel. Judge Turpin POV and there will be adult themes, language, violence and other stuffs.**

**::**

**Sailor Boy: Part III**

He was nowhere to be found. I could just give up searching for the boy but that would be foolish of me. I knew I was in love-more than I ever was. I just never thought I would fall for a sailor quite like Mr. Hope.

.

Beadle didn't return to my manor. I walked inside and shut the door letting my back fall into it. I continued my heavy breathing and those rather dirty thoughts flooded my mind without any warning. I couldn't stop the production of them-it was impossible.

I needed to see the child. Trying to recover from my little episode, I enter my study and pull out a bottle of Gin from the desk. Nice bottle of Gin indeed; it was my friend-my best faithful friend when I was in need of a companion. I looked at the clear golden liquid silently, swishing it to and fro, and instead of pulling out a nice glass, I removed the cork and took a sweet relieving gulp. It had a rather strong taste to it and burned on the way down.

Nevertheless it was a great friend.

I sat down in the leather chair behind the desk, leaned back and closed my eyes for a moment or so. How could I believe I had fallen for a child-a young man at that? I never knew I could love another man…not like this.

But it felt nice and felt so wonderful-with a smile and my eyes remaining closed I raised the bottle of Gin: "To me!" and with those few words I took down the last bit of the remaining liquid and fell limp in my chair.

_There was a silent knock._

_One knock, two knocks and eventually three knocks at his front door. But who could it be at this time of night? The clock shown 11:34 as Turpin could see. He sat erect in his chair gripping tight to the leather arms. A fourth knock followed the third just moments later._

_He just had to answer it-his heart was meaning to but he could not move himself free from his chair. It was like he was strapped or restrained to the chair. It angered him and he fussed beneath the invisible bindings. He eventually cursed and got himself free but his body ached and he fell over to his knees. What was the meaning of this? He didn't understand. _

_Was this what love felt like-true love? _

_Whatever it was to be he hated it with a passion. "Damnit!" he let out another one of his naughty words and attempted to lift himself up and there he was-standing there before him. He saw the tips of his muddy shoes and the bottom of his trousers. "My lord, are you alright?" his voice rang in his ears; he missed that sound. He missed listening to his sweet voice._

_Turpin groaned silently and took a look to his right and then his left. It was all grey and very chillingly suspenseful. He didn't like the feel of this room anymore. What was going on…where was the manor, where was the shelves full of wonderful books. Where was anything? _

_Standing up carefully, Turpin saw the boy. His blue eyes tearful, his lips smeared in red and his blond locks matted with blood and cold rain._

_He furrowed his brows and reached out to Mr. Hope, and felt him for what felt like the first time. "My dear boy…he brushed a rough thumb over Anthony's cold, pale cheek that seemed to be covered in nothing but bruises. Right then and there, the manor slowly came back into view and the warmth returned with it. Then Bamford came to mind—he had done this to him. He harmed his love…but he, Judge Turpin let it happen. He was angry at Anthony; angry at him for not returning his love. He gave into the anger and the rage._

"_My sweet boy" Turpin whispered to the young boy who seemed rather frightened by the look in his eyes. Turpin could see that but he moved closer toward the boy; his emotions and thoughts getting the better of him._

"_I am not here to harm you…he leaned in even closer and before he knew it, the child struck him in the gut with a dirty blade and pulled it back out. Turpin shook as he looked down to see the bloody mess. His hands fled the boy and grabbed his fresh wound. _

_His stomach hurt with great pain and he knew he couldn't stand much longer. "God…he fell hard to his back and gazed up at the ceiling. His hands remained at the wound, blood seeping through his gorgeous attire and staining his hands. It also began to fill the air of its horrid stench. How did this happen, why did this happen? _

_Was this love…Turpin couldn't stand it. The tall figure of Mr. Hope stared down at the dying man. His eyes were a cold grey and his lips were carved into the most horrible smile ever known._

_He looked at the boy one last time before groaning in pain and shutting his eyes for a few seconds. "You took her from me, Judge Turpin." The young man bellowed, standing right above the older fellow with the bloody knife still in his hand. _

_._

_The air smelled of death now and world around him fell into a whirl. He was dying and slowly. His body was going numb and his vision was failing. _

_The boy dropped the knife with a loud, deafening sound and he fled to the nearest corner of the room. He stabbed a man-and not just any man. The most loved and respected Judge Turpin. _

"_No-no…was all that he heard before falling still in his very own puddle of blood._

.

"NO!" I screamed, my lungs burning raw from the intensity of it. My heart was beating terribly and my forehead had become covered in a cold sweat.

I couldn't swallow. My throat was too dry.

It was only just a dream…a dream that seemed to real-to true. Maybe this was what love felt like. What true love felt like and it cut! It hurt and it cut. Love is like a knife!

**::**

**E/N: Well there you have it. It's the final chapter but never the last. I am making a sequel so don't be upset! And there is still more Toby/Sweeney to be also!**


End file.
